<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Контрабандный товар by Greenmusik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040859">Контрабандный товар</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik'>Greenmusik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: The Original Series, Tuf Voyaging - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Animal Smuggling, Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Mythology References, Smuggling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Разношёрстная команда, собранная из разного времени и разных вселенных, вынуждена выполнять поручения странного типа.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Контрабандный товар</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>написано для команды Сумеречная зона на Варп-фактор 1 (2015)<br/><a>ссылка</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Первый рейс прошёл легко. Перевезти стаю крупных кошачьих оказалось гораздо проще, чем думалось поначалу. Наибольшая сложность заключалась в разработке усыпляющего газа, от которого "котики" спали всю неделю с момента передачи на корабль и до выгрузки на станции назначения. В тот момент Райкер ещё надеялся, что это одиночная миссия, и он скоро будет дома.</p><p><br/>* * *</p><p><br/>Дверь пискнула и отъехала в сторону, впуская на мостик главного инженера. Впрочем, в связи с полным отсутствием рядового состава, главенствовал Такер только над парой роботов.</p><p> — Сэр, пришли характеристики контейнера. Если глаза меня не обманывают, опять придётся полностью переоборудовать главный грузовой отсек.</p><p>Он поднял глаза от ПАДДа и вздрогнул. К новому кораблю Чарльз Такер уже привык, а вот в капитанском кресле явно всё ещё ожидал увидеть Арчера, первого командира первой Энтерпрайз. Сам Райкер всё ещё путался в коридорах и этажах, периодически обедая в оранжерее вместо столовой, но свою нынешнюю команду запомнил по именам и званиям сразу же, как перестал взывать к совести Кью.</p><p>Например, Спок. Идеальный, несмотря на молодость, первый помощник, ведущий научную деятельность. Наполовину вулканец, но старательно косит под настоящего. Первым перестал пытаться выяснить, как они сюда попали. Или очень хорошо скрывает своё любопытство.</p><p>Гейла — механик. Доверяет Споку, поскольку они прибыли из одного времени. Орионка. Такер до сих пор обходит девушку по широкой дуге, ссылаясь на негативный опыт общения с представителями её расы, что делает их взаимодействие практически невозможным. Помимо прямых обязанностей взяла на себя почти всю работу со связью, что не может не радовать, поскольку каюту связи оккупировал трибборг...</p><p>Некстати вспомнив киборгизированный комок меха, Райкер вздрогнул и предпочёл вернуться к реальности. Да и главный инженер не должен ждать ответа слишком долго.</p><p> — Есть какие-то неожиданности?</p><p> — Контейнер следует заполнить водой с примесью песка, глины, водорослей и микроорганизмов. С первыми тремя пунктами проблем не будет, но насчёт последних двух мне требуется консультация доктора Маккоя.</p><p>Райкер как наяву услышал наиболее вероятный ответ доктора: "Я врач, а не гидропоник!"</p><p> — Полагаю, с этим вопросом лучше обратиться к коммандеру Споку, — посоветовал он и поднялся с кресла.</p><p>Когда Райкер переступил невидимую границу личного пространства Спока, тот поёжился, но стерпел.</p><p> — Накопали что-нибудь?</p><p> — В базах корабля нет ни малейшего упоминания о планете Лерна, как и информации о любых местах, событиях или людях с таким именованием. Осмелюсь предположить в этом умысел того или тех, по чьей воле мы попали сюда.</p><p>В памяти что-то зудело, что-то нехорошее, связанное с этим названием, но никак не удавалось вспомнить, что именно.</p><p><br/>* * *</p><p><br/>Прошло трое суток с того разговора. Корабль бороздил, реле мигали, доктор Маккой методично спаивал экипаж, в оранжерее появился обеденный стол. Мысль о текущем заказе всё чаще казалась понятной, но стоило задуматься над ней, как смысл ускользал и всё запутывалось ещё больше.</p><p> — Нам с гоблином-младшим удалось вырастить необходимые водоросли, — обрадовал Маккой Райкера, стоило тому зайти в лазарет. — Не самый лучший повод, но мы всегда можем это отметить.</p><p> — Вы старый алкоголик, Леонард, и портите молодёжь. Только подумайте, как тяжело им будет возвращаться к нормальной службе, когда мы закончим.</p><p> — Я доктор, а не пьяница. Предоставленные в ассортименте репликатора расслабляющие вещества ни в коей мере не являются вредными для здоровья людей, орионцев и вулканцев, а психологический эффект от их употребления как нельзя более способствует налаживанию отношений в нашем непростом коллективе. Но даже если бы в моём распоряжении были лишь алкоголь и старые земные наркотики, с имеющимся оборудованием можно было бы легко устранить физиологические последствия приёма.</p><p>Райкер возвёл глаза к потолку.</p><p> — Хватит умничать, наливайте уже. Не знаю, как остальные, а я по горло сыт этим вынужденным отпуском.</p><p>Жидкость в стакане мягко переливалась от синего цвета к зелёному и обратно. Запахло миндалём.</p><p> — Сладкое, как вы любите.</p><p>Отхлебнув, Райкер на мгновение прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь вкусом, больше всего напоминающим миндальный ликёр, в который кто-то капнул лимонного сока, а потом в голову снова поползли непрошеные мысли. Когда доктор Макой успел изучить его вкусы? Когда он сам перестал пытаться выяснить природу силы, перенёсшей их всех на этот корабль? Сколько ещё рейсов придётся им совершить, насыщая потребность довольно неприятного заказчика в странных и опасных животных?</p><p> — Хотите посмотреть трюм? — спросил Маккой, которому явно было скучно делать ничего в отлично оборудованном лазарете, но который всё равно не мог покинуть пост в силу привычки к ответственности. Кажется, доктор даже ночевал прямо здесь.</p><p>Райкер отставил слишком быстро опустевший стакан, кивнул и поднялся с табурета. Такера тоже следовало вызвать, чтобы было чуть понятней, как именно он превратил обитый мягкими матами зал в огромный аквариум.</p><p><br/>* * *</p><p><br/>Всего дважды свернув не туда по дороге к грузовым палубам, Райкер чуть не влетел в стоящего у большого шлюза инженера. Тот был встрёпан чуть более обычного и, кажется, чем-то сильно смущён.</p><p> — Открывайте, Чарльз. Мы желаем видеть, что вы на этот раз сотворили.</p><p>Однако вместо того, чтобы начать разгерметизацию, Такер протянул им два клубка из непонятного материала.</p><p> — Маски наденьте.</p><p>Райкер осторожно взял один клубок и попытался понять, как его распутать.</p><p> — Сейчас... Смотрите.</p><p>Достав из кармана третий клубок, Такер повернул его вверх наиболее гладкой стороной и стукнул им себя по носу. Через секунду его голова оказалась затянута полупрозрачной плёнкой, разделённой на секторы похожими на сосуды ремешками. Впечатление от этого зрелища было такое, что Райкер остановился только когда палец лёг на кнопку поднятого фазера.</p><p> — Неприятная на вид штука, но других не нашёл.</p><p>Голос Такера звучал приглушённо, но улыбку было заметно даже сквозь маску. Райкер рискнул. Дышать в маске было на удивление легко, да и смотреть она не мешала.</p><p> — Гадость какая. Теперь вы оба выглядите так, будто на вас напал вампир-колпак с Вилькакиса. Пожалуй, воздержусь. Не может там вонять хуже, чем пахло в лаборатории, пока мы выращивали эти водоросли.</p><p>Маккой непринуждённо сунул клубок-маску Такеру в раскрытый нагрудный карман и потянулся к панели управления замками. Доступ по всему кораблю у членов экипажа был одинаковый — высший, так что сойди любой из них с ума, жить остальным останется ровно до того момента, как тот наберёт на панели команду. К счастью, пока что все они оставались в относительно здравом рассудке.</p><p>Те несколько минут, что шлюз шипел дверьми и щёлкал автоматикой, Райкер думал о том, как ему всё-таки повезло с экипажем. С того момента, как он очнулся в непривычно роскошной каюте в обнимку с ПАДДом с единственным указанием, прошло всего двадцать стандартных суток, а он уже ни капли не сомневался в тех, с кем приходится жить и работать. Хотя, трибблу всё же доверять не хотелось.</p><p>Про Такера приходилось читать ещё в Академии. Позже Райкер занимался изучением обстоятельств смерти главного инженера первой Энтерпрайз и сейчас не мог окончательно избавиться от мыслей о том, что надо предупредить, подсказать, помочь... Тяжело было отрешиться от того, что он знал, заставить себя не вмешиваться.</p><p>О докторе Маккое он знал несравнимо меньше, но один только размер списка изобретённых вакцин и найденных способов лечения заставлял испытывать уважение. То, с каким терпением доктор относился к текущей ситуации, вызывало почти зависть. Сам Райкер терпением не отличается, иначе бы не издевался с таким упорством над собственной памятью, пытаясь выяснить, что же не так с их заказами и всей ситуацией в целом.</p><p><br/>Контейнер для перевозки животных больше всего напоминал огромный аквариум с болотом. Судя по гримасе доктора Маккоя, аромат был соответствующий.</p><p> — Мы что, лягушек повезём? — не сдержался Райкер.</p><p>Такер пожал плечами.</p><p> — Надеюсь только, что мы не проделали снова бесполезную работу, и не окажется, что этих тварей проще всего перевозить в законсервированном состоянии в холодильнике.</p><p>Маккой вопреки обыкновению смолчал, явно не желая почувствовать кроме запаха ещё и вкус пробивающихся сквозь стеклопластик и двойной слой защитного поля испарений.</p><p>Оставшегося между контейнером и обшивкой места едва хватало на то, чтобы разойтись двоим. Гигантское вонючее болото. Если что-то пойдёт не так, придётся открыть внешний шлюз, чтобы слить всю эту грязь. Они, конечно, потеряют время, но другого способа от этого избавиться в голову не приходило.</p><p> — Я ошибался. Воняет гораздо хуже, чем в лаборатории. Надеюсь, ничего не треснет, — поддакнул его мыслям Маккой, перекрывая голосом шум шлюзовой вентиляции.</p><p>Райкер стянул с себя маску, тут же снова съежившуюся в клубок, и попытался ладонями стереть неприятное ощущение натянутой плёнки, оставшееся на коже.</p><p> — Только умывание помогает, — посетовал Такер. — Не волнуйтесь, док, я усилил конфигурацию поля почти вдвое против расчётной, так что даже если что-то треснет, то ничего не выльется.</p><p> — Если ваше хвалёное поле непроницаемо, то откуда запах? — ядовито поинтересовался Маккой.</p><p> — При монтаже пришлось отключить вентиляцию, а проветривать вакуумом я не рискнул.</p><p> — Считайте, что вы меня успокоили, но я туда больше не войду.</p><p>В этом Райкер был с ним полностью солидарен.</p><p><br/>* * *</p><p><br/>Коммуникатор зазвенел, и Райкер ткнул палочкой в кнопку, открывая канал.</p><p> — Сэр, мы вошли в систему и достигнем Лерны через полчаса, — донёсся из динамика голос Гейлы. — Сообщение от нашего контакта на планете получено, связист закончит расшифровку сигнала примерно через пять с половиной минут. Не могли бы вы подойти?</p><p> — Вы специально ждали, пока я начну есть?</p><p> — Простите, сэр?</p><p> — Неважно. Сейчас буду.</p><p>С сожалением отправив палочки и контейнер с салатом в переработку, Райкер потянулся застегнуть верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке, но в последний момент передумал. В конце концов, капитан он неофициальный, а уж приводить одежду в идеальный порядок для встречи с трибблом — вообще извращение.</p><p>"Связист" покосился на него видеосенсором и недовольно заворчал. Видимо, Райкер добрался меньше, чем за пять минут.</p><p> — Мы почти закончили, сэр, — попыталась смягчить ситуацию Гейла, и он "поплыл" от звука её голоса. Это всегда случалось, когда она была на чём-то сильно сосредоточена или слишком взволнована для того, чтобы контролировать природное очарование. Из всей команды сопротивляться могли только Маккой, несмотря на всю свою галантность недолюбливающий женщин, да коммандер Спок — из-за примеси вулканской крови и привычки ко внутренней дисциплине. В такие моменты Райкер не знал, завидовать им или сочувствовать.</p><p> — У нас есть координаты встречи, — Гейла протянула ПАДД с расшифровкой. — Придётся спускаться на поверхность. Кажется, мы делаем что-то незаконное, поскольку наш контакт советует не снимать маскировку и держаться в тени спутника.</p><p> Райкер нахмурился. Он подозревал, что доставка редких животных для коллекции толстяка может быть делом опасным, но одно дело, когда охота за зверем опасная сама по себе, и совсем другое — если вывоз животных запрещён планетарным правительством.</p><p> — Мы получаем какие-либо сигналы с поверхности планеты?</p><p> — Только остаточный след радиоволн, сэр. Силы сигналов недостаточно для пассивного приёма, а включать усиление не рекомендовано инструкцией мистера Тафа.</p><p> — Гейла...</p><p> — Да, сэр?</p><p> — Почему все на этом корабле обращаются ко мне "сэр"? Я знаю, что всё остальное время вы называете друг друга по именам, но только не в моём присутствии.</p><p> — Потому что никто другой не был согласен взять на себя должность капитана, сэр. И так удобнее воспринимать всё это как отдельную миссию... не думать о том, что это может быть навсегда. Наверное, мы просто бежим от реальности. Если вы хотите, я...</p><p> — Я понял, — Райкер кивнул. — Зовите меня как угодно, если это поможет команде сохранять спокойствие.</p><p> — Спасибо, сэр, — лёгкая улыбка скользнула по губам Гейлы. — Позвольте вернуться на пост?</p><p> — Позволяю, — улыбнулся он в ответ и шагнул вбок, пропуская даму вперёд.</p><p><br/>* * *</p><p><br/>Контейнеров с животными было три, и они были до смешного маленького размера. Райкер сначала подумал, что их разыгрывают.</p><p> — Опасные паразиты, — бесцветно отозвался автоматический переводчик, немного смягчив благоговейный тон не пожелавшего представиться "контакта". — Вам следует торопиться, пока они не прожгли оболочку.</p><p> — Сэр, показания трикодера соответствуют заданным. Это наш товар. И мужик прав — эти твари, похоже, производят особо едкую кислоту, так что нам лучше как можно быстрее доставить их на корабль.</p><p> — Отлично. Спасибо за вашу помощь, — Райкер ещё раз воспроизвёл жест-приветствие, так же служащий для благодарности и прощания, и сунул тяжёлые шарики в сумку.</p><p> — Передайте своему хозяину, что я больше не должен ему, — прошипел переводчик, и "контакт" скрылся в высокой траве, явно не желая продолжать общение.</p><p> — Кажется, мистер Таф не только с нами такой неприветливый, — заметил Райкер, пристёгиваясь.</p><p>Спок молча поднял шаттл в воздух и нажал кнопку автопилота. Райкер собрался подремать и уже закрыл глаза, когда шаттл ощутимо тряхнуло.</p><p> — По нам стреляют, сэр, — пояснил Спок, вытягивая штурвал до упора.</p><p> Первый раз за две недели Райкеру захотелось выругаться. </p><p><br/>* * *</p><p><br/>По счастью, научное развитие на Лерне находилось на доатомном уровне, не говоря уже о том, чтобы гоняться за сверхсветовыми космическими кораблями. Даже удивительно, как кто-то с планеты смог задолжать человеку с другого конца парсека.</p><p>Вместо ставшего привычным Спока, вот уже сутки не вылезающего из лаборатории, в кресле слева от капитанского сидел Такер. Это напомнило Райкеру кое о чём.</p><p> — Как ваша рука? — поинтересовался он. </p><p>Такер покраснел.</p><p> — Лучше, спасибо, — от смущения он даже забыл добавить "сэр".</p><p>Днём раньше, зайдя в лабораторию, Райкер застал их со Споком в довольно странной позе. Коммандер, конечно, разъяснил, что делал точечный массаж, поскольку Такер потянул мышцу, а доктор Маккой был недоступен после бурного отмечания их успешного ухода с орбиты, но блаженное и немного виноватое выражение лица инженера не оставляло сомнений в том, что массаж был как минимум очень приятным.</p><p>Звякнул коммуникатор, рассеивая повисшую неловкость.</p><p> — Я закончил исследования, — отрапортовал Спок. — Мы имеем дело с моллюсками, размножающимися вегетативно. Они извлекают питательные вещества из всего, что могут растворить при помощи кислоты, производимой стрекательными клетками на окончании щупалец. Состав воды искусственно тормозит размножение, но к концу путешествия их количество превысит тысячу единиц.</p><p> — Мистер Такер, вы уверены, что контейнер выдержит тысячу этих тварей?</p><p> — Да, сэр, — ответил тот, глядя в пол.</p><p>Райкер поморщился. Кое-кому не помешал бы сеанс психотерапии, чтобы избавиться от чувства вины за собственные желания. Однако, говорить такое вслух при всех не стоило. В их команде ещё не настолько доверительные отношения.</p><p> — Полный вперёд!</p><p><br/>* * *</p><p><br/> — Замечательно, замечательно, — Таф довольно сложил руки на животе, потеснив пушистого кота. — Эти гидры ещё лучше, чем я представлял по описаниям. </p><p> — Я рад, что вы рады, — вежливо отозвался Райкер.</p><p> — Полагаю, трёх дней отдыха вам будет достаточно. А потом я бы попросил вас сделать для меня ещё кое-что...</p><p>Райкер сдержался.</p><p> — У меня есть образцы генов нескольких хищных видов с двойной планеты Керинейской системы, — продолжил альбинос, будто не заметив реакции собеседника, — но к моему глубокому сожалению они питаются только мясом местного парнокопытного. Поскольку мне не хочется расходовать ценный генетический материал впустую, я до сих пор не знаю, как выглядят эти хищники, но если вы доставите мне пару ланей, я смогу удовлетворить своё любопытство. Благодарю вас и вашу команду за сотрудничество.</p><p> </p><p>Когда Райкер передал экипажу разговор, трибборг резко засвистел, уловив перемену общего настроения.</p><p> — Новый рейс?! — воскликнул Такер. — Сколько ещё?!</p><p>Маккой с обречённым выражением лица откупорил новую бутылку.</p><p> — Я доктор, а не историк, — пробормотал он, наполняя стакан, — но если я правильно помню мифологию, около десяти. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>